Bajo las estrellas
by Kive Birdwhistle
Summary: Para el orgullo de la segunda división más rica de Panem, Cashmere había ganado los 64 Juegos del Hambre, justo un año después de la espectacular victoria de su hermano. Y ahora, tras regresar a casa con la lucidez de la corona y la honra, Cashmere se sentía extasiada al ser la estrella principal en el baile del triunfo de su Distrito. [Viñeta].


**Disclaimer:** el universo de _Los juegos del hambre_ es propiedad legal de la escritora Suzanne Collins. Esta viñeta se encuentra elaborada sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Género de baile** : rock and roll, rock 'n' roll, rocanrol.

 **Aviso:** este fic participa en el " _Minireto de Septiembre_ " para el " _Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena_ ", del foro " _Hasta el final de la Pradera_ ".

 **Número de palabras:** 597.

* * *

 **Bajo las estrellas**

* * *

Cashmere giró con gracia sobre sí, revoloteando su falda plisada de color amarillo ante el céfiro que provenía desde más allá de los alcores. Extendió los brazos y levantó la cabeza para apreciar la majestuosidad de un cielo estrellado, el cual despedía también pequeños resplandores fugaces e intermitentes, propios de una noche de celebración en el Distrito 1. Y es que en realidad era una de esas tantas noches. Para el orgullo de la segunda división más rica de Panem, Cashmere había ganado los 64° Juegos del Hambre, justo un año después de la espectacular victoria de su hermano. Y ahora, tras regresar a casa con la lucidez de la corona y la honra, Cashmere se sentía extasiada al ser la estrella principal en el baile del triunfo de su Distrito.

Al ajustarse la blusa blanca, una pieza de tela decorada con centenares de puntos brillosos, Cashmere sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle por encima de la aterciopelada cintura, mientras un grupo de jovencitas que vestían similar —a excepción de las estelas resplandecientes —pasaban por un lado y le felicitaban a través de la balada avasallante del sitio.

—El baile en tu honor está por iniciar —Gloss le susurró cerca del oído—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Más peligrosa que nerviosa —Cashmere respondió, capturando las manos de su hermano y llevándole hacia el centro del jardín destinado a las danzas joviales.

Ahí, rodeados de arbustos floreados y cintas plateadas, los rubios tomaron una distancia adecuada entre sus cuerpos sin despegar las manos; postura que el resto de bailarines imitaron. Era el protocolo tradicional: una secuencia de ocho pasos caracterizados por un ciclo de música de tono variante en cada uno ellos, en los que la chica daba el primer movimiento con el pie derecho y el hombre con el izquierdo. Así que, en cuanto la voz de Flash Spark —el viejo rocanrolero que ganó la trigésima segunda edición de los Juegos del Hambre— comenzó a escucharse en medio del barullo de ovaciones, Cashmere y Gloss se apartaron un poco más para flexionar los brazos y juntarse de nuevo en un instante.

Poseídos por la letra adictiva de la canción, la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo y la batería, los famosos hermanos dieron golpes simultáneos —derecha e izquierda consecutivamente— en el piso con las puntillas de los pies, oscilando las caderas de manera sincrónica y elevándose en pequeños saltos. Acto seguido, aprovecharon las unión de sus manos para moverse de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa por las laterales de cada uno, punteando con mayor ritmo el suelo y dando uno que otro giro apegado a las repentinas subidas de adrenalina en la tonada. Sin dejar de moverse, y agitando las manos de forma grácil, retrocedieron poco a poco entre sí hasta que dos líneas paralelas de chicos y chicas se formaron. Los dos grupos turnaban sus hombros y piernas de abajo hacia arriba, ondulando las cinturas al compás de la regla «Un, dos, tres, pausa, cuatro, cinco, seis». Dicha pausa consistía en mover los pies de izquierda a derecha a la par de las manos, manteniendo el margen de espacio personal y la acentuada postura erguida.

Animados por la potente voz de Spark, las parejas procedieron a reunirse nuevamente, estirando las piernas a cada paso de acuerdo a las notas musicales de la pista instrumental. Y es ahí, con su hermano enfundado en una chaqueta oscura y ese peinado tan arcaico, donde Cashmere se sintió más viva que nunca. Mientras Gloss estuviese a su lado bajo las estrellas, la proclamada vencedora sabía que podría seguir bailando rock and roll toda una brillante eternidad.


End file.
